1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductor connection structure of a laminated wiring body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laminated wiring body is known in which a plurality of stacked bus bars are provided to form a conductive path or a plurality of wiring bodies are stacked to form a planar wiring body (see JP-A-2011-146237 and JP-A-2016-101046). Such a laminated wiring body is useful in reducing impedance of the conductive path and in lessening an influence of noises while achieving space saving.
However, in the laminated wiring body in the related art, a conductor (plate wiring member) of each layer is basically connected only at both ends. Therefore, there is a request that the plate wiring member of each layer is electrically connected to a mating conductor of an auxiliary component, or the like at an arbitrary position in an extending direction of a longitudinal laminated wiring body with a simple structure and ease without increasing the number of components. In the planar wiring body disclosed in JP-A-2016-101046, a connector is provided on the way in the extending direction. However, there are no other specific configurations except that the connector includes a tab terminal which protrudes to the side of the planar wiring body.